my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Our Hero Academia: Chapter 48
What Have we Learned Zenji sat on Griselle's desk, chatting with her before class started. Joho walked into the class partway into their conversation, walking over to the pair, but opted not to interrupt after seeing how engrossed they were in each other. She walked over to Jirou, deciding to strike up a conversation with her darker skin-toned classmate. "Last night was pretty fun," said Zenji, grinning like an idiot. Midori walked into the class with her sleeves pulled up, stretching her arms out before yawning loudly. "Geez, it's felt like forever since I've been here." Already leaning against Midori's desk, Aiko seemed quite impatient with Midori. Her arms crossed and a serious face she is not often seen with. Aiko carried a collection of noticeable bruises on her neck that she desperately tried to hide before, her collar obviously creased from it being fiddled around with. "So where were you this morning? Mom was calling for you to come downstairs for breakfast?" she scolded her friend. Cautiously walking over to Aiko, Midori's state became a little bit more clearer the closer she approached her friend. Heavy dark bags underneath her eyes, her pupils lazy and inattentive, her body slightly slouching over and her jaw slightly dropping from its hinges. Not just that, but a slight hint of deodorant battling against the scent of rubbish over her clothes. Maybe this might have had to do with her sudden disappearance this morning. As Midori reached for her desk, Aiko quickly went in to slap Midori away. Naturally, Midori's quirk made her pounce back, considerably more than needed due to the lack of control she had over her body at the time. "So? Where were you this morning?" Aiko asked again, her tone starting her to match her facial expressions. Midori sighed in defeat, knowing that there was no way she was going to pass in the state she was in currently. "Hermes got out during the middle of the night and I went to try get him. I got him though, just we got a little stuck during the thingy..." she spoke in a tired, bland voice. "Eh whatever, I'm guessing you brought him back home. Mom knows you've returned right?" Aiko spoke again, interrupting Midori. Midori simply nodded and proceeded to take her seat, as Aiko moved around to the front, peering down to the green haired girl. The sudden short ringtone from Aiko's phone called out, though muffled from being in Aiko's jacket pocket. Pulling the phone and placing it on the desk, both Aiko and Midori looked at the text that was sent to her. "Oh. It's Redback." Midori pointed out as the both of them began reading the message in their heads. It only took a few seconds for the both of them to read through before a smile beamed on Aiko's face, one nearly even breaking onto Midori's if she didn't try to hold it back so much. Aiko took the phone back and slipped it into her pocket, patting it on the side as to know if it was there. Both of them looked at each other, with only Aiko giggling excitedly. "You read the message too right? We keen for this Saturday?" Midori could only shurg, although knew from the inside that she too was just as excited. "Sure, I don't have any other plans this weekend anyway..."